


Left Hand Free

by Badass_iero



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badass_iero/pseuds/Badass_iero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey attends art school and meets this cute shy hipster boy who's got worrisome friends that just want what's best for him.</p><p>Okay just to be clear here I do not like 5 second of summer and I do not listen to their music, I wrote all the 5sos fanfic on this page for my girlfriend (who is now my ex) loved them and so I wrote these fr her and we broke up but these fic's are awesome so I'm not taking them down cause I worked hard on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Hand Free

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking on this crap.

(Michael's POV)  
I actually kind of liked drawing and I eventually wanted to be good at some type of art form, to just have another way to express myself besides music. Mum signed me up for this art class but as I walk in I get intimidated by all the other kids here. The ages range from 15 to 20 in this class but most of these kids look 25. Their fancy scarves, Starbucks, nice journals, and one kid in particular who is up at the front talking to the teacher has his fringe resting on some fancy glasses. The large sweater, skinnies and vans he wears just makes him look all the more... Like a tumblr model. I quickly find a seat at one of the stupid desks that have so many fun looking supplies that I don't have a clue about. The teacher begins shortly after and she is hard to understand and moves way too fast for me. "Mate, she just said medium grade charcoal" I hear from behind me and I turn to see a dark haired boy who looks annoyed at my stupidity. I just nod and glance at my charcoals till I see the one that says medium grade and I use that instead. I look around the room and the boy with the fringe resting on his glasses looks at me and looks away quickly when he sees me looking. He's really freaking cute. The fringe bloke leans over to a blond boy and my hypothesis is that they're talking about how much I don't fit into this class with all these hipsters that are artistically talented and I'm just drawing a freakin guitar with wings. The dark haired boy leans to me and says "don't mind them, they're nice blokes just not used to competition."  
"Competition?" I ask. "Bro they're really good, but you are too" he says. I get slightly confused because it's literally a guitar with wings out of medium grade charcoal but the bloke behind me is acting like it's the Mona Lisa. "Thanks?" I half say, half ask. He nods and gets back to whatever he was drawing. 

Throughout the class the fringe bloke, I decide to call him, keeps glancing at me and turning away, and it confuses the hell out of me. "Do I fucking have something on my face why does he keep looking at me?" I ask the boy next to me and point to fringe bloke. "He's gay so he probably thinks you're cute would be my guess, let me ask" and he pulls out his mobile and sends a text. Fringe bloke pulls out his mobile, reads the message, looks back at me and dark hair bloke and then texts back. "Yeah he says he thinks you're cute and you should talk after class" he replies cooly. After class? My leg bounces in nervousness because I don't really talk to cute guys, like ever. 

After we finish we have to display our pieces and it makes me uncomfortable but I turn my easel around and everyone marvels. 

"You're new but you're good" the teacher says. "Uh...thanks" I say and sit back down. She goes over to the fringe bloke and talks to him for quite awhile and I assume he is a teachers pet. 

The blond bloke comes up after we get dismissed and says "nice" and nods to my canvas. "Thanks" I say, with my lack of social skills shorting me on what to do next. "You gonna talk to Ashton?" He asks. "Oh so that's his name. And no, he's gonna talk to me" I say, attempting the "hard to get" game. "Oh I see, well he's shy as fuck so have fun with that fantasy" he says rudely as he walks away. I shrug my shoulders and start to clean up my supplies. 

"Hi, I'm Calum" the dark haired boy says from behind me. "Hi Calum, I'm Michael" I say nervously. "Your guitar is cool" he says. "That's what everyone is saying and it's starting to get annoying... What'd you do?" I ask, changing the subject off of me. "An Indian headdress, think I'm gonna get it tattooed right here" he says and points to his left upper bicep. "Ah gotcha" I say. "Luke told me you were playing hard to get with Ashton" he says bluntly. "Well Ashton seems interested so if Ashton is interested Ashton will do something about it" I say. "So you aren't interested?" Calum asks. "I never said that" I reply and he smirks. I shrug my shoulders and grab my backpack and quickly walk out, not glancing at Ashton despite my desire to look at his pretty face once more before I leave the class. 

The rest of the week that freak with fringe and cute dorky glasses is stuck in my mind and it really gets me distracted. 

When my next class comes I find myself excited as I walk in, still focusing my eyes on the ground. When I make it over to the seat I was at last week I put all my stuff down and Calum, Luke and Ashton all come together minutes later. "Hi" Calum says as he passes me to get to his seat behind me. "Hi" Luke says as he sits down next to me. Ashton just blushes and speeds up as he walks past, heading to the side of the room, eyes trained on the floor. "Told you he's shy" Luke leans over and says. "He's never gonna do anything, it's your move, it's on you" Calum says. "I'm not doing it, it's on him" I say in an annoyed tone and put in my earbuds. Luke rolls his eyes and Calum leans over to him to talk. 

When the teacher comes in I pull my buds out and shove them in my pocket. "If you see on your desk you have tea bags, Bristol board, a white pencil and paint brushes, you're going to be painting with tea today." I consider the concept and I think it's actually kind of clever. "Come over and get your hot water from the sink and you can begin" she says and points to the sink next to her desk. I let most of the class go before me, but as I see Ashton getting up I get up just a second faster so he's behind me. I take a coffee cup and walk to the sink, Ashton hesitantly following. When I slow down as I near the sink he awkwardly takes out his mobile and plays with it. I fill up my coffee cup with hot water and then quickly turn around, only to look Ashton in the eye. He blushes a bright red and I brush shoulders with him as I pass. Sitting down, both Luke and Calum glare at me, and I can not wipe the smirk off my face. "You're sending him mixed signals" Calum spits. "Not my problem first of all and he's not doing anything about it, also not my problem" I say bluntly and they continue to glare. "Please just ask him out" Luke says. "You idiot!" Calum exclaims and smacks the back of Luke's head. "What'd i do?" He asks. "You make it seen like Ashton needs to be asked out" Calum says and Luke shrugs. "Well he kinda does, it's not like he's gonna do it and if he's not gonna do it he could just end up alone forever" Luke says sadly. "Just shut up" Calum says, and Luke shrinks down in his chair. Calum notices and immediately gets up to fix it. He comes up to Luke's chair and leans down so he is eye level with Luke who has rested his head on his arms on the desk. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that" Calum says and tries to pry Luke's hands away from his face. I try not to get distracted by what they're doing but they're literally right next to me so it's hard not to and when they kiss it really gets my attention. I look away as Calum gets up and try to start my painting again. 

I don't want to do summat girly like a flower but what exactly are you suppose to do with tea as paint? It seems like everyone else is already started and I don't even have an idea. I look around the room for some type of inspiration, but just find the fringe bloke staring at me, hands covering his face with sweater paws. I smile at him but turn my head and keep thinking. 

I pick my mobile up and go through my music, looking at my album art. I smirk as I pass Metallica's album; how easy would it be to basically do an all black picture with a small rattle snake in the corner, but then pass Panic! At The Disco's Pretty. Odd. album and raise my eyebrows at how complex that would be. I decide on The 1975's album. Using my white pencil I draw out all the things that will need to be white, carefully writing "The 1975" stylised the way it is on the album art. 

After all the white is done I hesitantly start with the tea, being careful to not put it on too dark or layer it. 

"Dude yes" Calum says from behind me, pointing over my shoulder at my painting. "Thanks?" I say and he nods. 

I consider moving spots next time I come into class because of Calum and Luke but decide not to, because I like a little challenge, despite how much they bug me. 

The teacher walks up and down all the aisles and looks at everyone's paintings and she smiles at me when she sees mine. 

I don't feel like a great artist but apparently everyone else does. 

Like I assumed, Ashton is the teachers pet because she takes extra time to talk to him and compliment on his painting. 

"Fucking talk to him" Luke says from behind me. "Why the hell are you both so animate on me talking to him?" I ask. "Because we're worried that his shyness will land him alone forever" he replies bluntly. "So when does that become my problem?" I ask, still utterly confused as why I'm the one suppose to do something when he's the one with the stronger interest. "Well because you're interested aren't you?" He asks bitterly. "Why does that matter, my point is is that why should I have to do anything if he's the one that's clearly more interested, if he was interested in me enough he'd do something about it, if he doesn't want me that bad then he won't overcome his shyness and talk to me" I state and pack up my things. "I'll talk to him but I can't guarantee he'll get over himself, but mate you're missing out on a great guy" he replies. I shrug and shake my head and walk out, waving to Luke and Calum as I walk out. 

Two days later I get a texts from an unknown number, and it's Calum. 

-hey Mikey, it's Calum. Listen, Ashton wants to ask you out but he's having a hard time, what do I tell him?- 

The text says. First how did he get my number and how the hell should I know how to get Ashton over his shyness? I text back 

-how'd you get my number and I'm not a freakin therapist, I don't know how to help someone to get out of their shyness- 

 

I want for a reply as I mess around with my guitar, and I find myself subconsciously playing the chords to Riptide by Vance Joy. His text comes back later and says 

-looked through the teachers desk, snitch if you want :p and how do you want him to ask you out, freakin flowers or a note or some shit, what do you want, he wants to do it perfectly-

And I marvel at how this is playing out. He want it to be perfect, for me? I sigh and think about how I would want to be asked out. 

-flowers is fine, I could care less how he asks me out, I'm not the one who's initiating this thing. And no, we're not in third grade, I'm not snitching on you- 

I message back and close my mobile. Strumming my guitar again I begin to play and get lost in the music. 

About a half hour later I check my phone again and Calum has texted back 

-whatever. I honestly don't know what he sees in you, have a nice day- 

And I sure as hell will. 

I smirk as I walk into the class room, I'm the first one here so I sit in my usual seat and put my earbuds in and sketch with the supplies already out. "Give me love like her, cause lately I've been waking up alone" plays through my earbuds and my hand immediately sketches the scenario in my head that I see of this lyric. A bed with a mess of creme coloured sheets and comforters and darkness around the edges. A dark head of messy hair pokes out from the bed along with a pair of tired, dark and red, pained eyes.  
The next page I draw a boy and a girl playing hide and seek, the girl peeking around a corner and the boy hiding his eyes and smiling. The next page I draw them kissing and then the class starts to arrive so I flip the pages over. I play with my mobile while watching the class file in and Give Me Love still passionately plays in my earbuds, still inspiring me to keep drawing but I refrain because the people in the class. Fashionably late as always, Calum, Luke and Ashton all walk in and Ashton immediately goes red and hides the flowers behind his back. Since the teacher has already started the boys take their seats and Ashton places the vase of flowers on the floor next to his desk. 

"Abstract art is a fancy name of an art form that is basically a mixture of patterns or your hand just moving around to however it moves. For this exercise you can have earbuds in and listen to music for an artistic inspiration" she says. I smile at that because that's literally what I was just doing. 

When You Can't Sleep At Night by Of Mice And Men plays through my earbuds and i find it a great song to paint to. The vibe the song gives off makes me abstractly paint dark blues, purples, grey and black all over. "Pretty little lady" I hum and streak the dark purple. 

When I finish my painting I go back to my desk and continue my Give Me Love drawing and fix certain things like the colour of the boy's hair and add a flower crown on the girls head. 

I sigh as the class ends, praying to God above that nobody compliments me on my painting.  
I understand that my painting is an expression of my feelings and the song but at the end of the day it's just my wrist moving around on a canvas, and I don't see why I need praise for it. 

"Uh...hi" I hear from behind me. I smile wide and turn around. "Hey there" I say to Ashton. "Sorry about being so... Weird or whatever, and thanks for talkin to my friends... I was wondering if you'd wanna...like, go out?" He says quickly and I smile at his nervousness, but effort despite. "Yeah mate, I'd like that. When, where and what time?" I ask. "Well maybe, this weekend, at like, the one diner place next to the mall" he says. "Okay, what time?" I ask. "Seven" he says confidently and I smile again at his cuteness. "Okay. Have Calum text you my number and we can talk again before that. See ya Ashton" I say. He nods and starts to walk away but then turns back around and pushes up his glasses before handing me the adorable small flowers. "Thanks" I say with a grin and he blushes wild and quickly walks off. 

"Well that wasn't so hard now was it?" Calum asks from behind me. I roll my eyes and say "shouldn't you be asking him that?" Luke walks up next with a smile on his face. "Finally" he says gleefully. "That was all on him, go fucking pat him on the back go away from me" I say and they both roll their eyes. "Whatever mate, still don't know what he sees in you. Congratulations on landing a date with an amazing bloke who's way out of your league and too good for you" Calum says and pulls Luke to march away. "You too" I say and point at Luke. Both their faces go red, but Calum's in anger and Luke's in embarrassment. 

I clean the rest of my stuff up, wash my brushes, wipe my desk and then I leave, smiling down at the little flowers, looking forward to the date with Ashton, who I'm still debating on calling fringe bloke. 

 

The next day Calum and two unknown numbers text me, and Calum says that it's a group chat, so I can talk to Ashton but him and Luke can still see. I admire the effort that they're both putting into protecting him, but he's not a baby and it's ridiculous that they're doing this to him. 

-it's like you're parenting a teenager, literally reading his texts with other people, guys give him some privacy- 

I message and expect Calum to blow up. 

-yeah guys it's okay, we're texting, you don't have to like protect me, what's Michael gonna do, emoji me to death?- 

The text comes back and that's definitely not Ashton... It's Luke.

-nice try guys- 

I say and text the last number personally.

-ash, it's Michael, hope you don't mind texting me without them-

I text and wait for a reply.  
As I assumed, he's quiet and just texts a simple 

-no it's okay-

And I roll my eyes at Calum and Luke's effort.

-so Friday yeah? At the diner next to the mall? Seven?-

I ask, just to make sure. 

-yeah-

He says, man of few words I reckon. 

-so tell me about yourself-

I ask. It takes him a long time to reply but when he does, it's just as short and sweet as the last texts.

\- I'm 19-

I laugh to myself at his effort, and find his shyness endearing.

-good to know. I'm 17, but tell me more about you like your music taste or your favourite colour or if you have siblings or... just tell me about you- 

I text, and then send a smiley face after to show him I have the right intentions. 

And he does, he tells me about himself, his long list of favourite bands when he shares his music taste, his description of his favourite colours because he can't pick just one, and how much he adores his little brother and sister, and it surprises me how much he said, considering he's really shy but I read and remember to each and remember each and every word. 

-so yeah...sorry that was a lot-

He finishes and it makes me roll my eyes in endearment. 

-alright. You sound great. What do you want to know about me?- 

I reply. He makes me laugh when he texts back the exact thing I asked him, I assume he just copied and pasted it and then sent a wide smile face. 

So I tell him, I give him a list of all my favourite bands and my favourite colours and how I'm an only child and that's how it goes, we open ourselves up to each other and we have long a deep conversations over texting and calling and we go on dates and make each other mixtapes and hang out with Cal and Luke, and I am so glad my mum put me through that art class.


End file.
